A Stranger is Who I Am
by Jezzika of Medius
Summary: Naruto as we don't know him. He knows things he should not, he knows people unlike him and he does things way to skillful. Let's see how his life would turn out. For better or worse.
1. I'm a Secret

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot!**

'thinking'

"talking"

**jutsu**

* * *

I can honestly say I know what the real world is like, yet I tried to hang on to my last shard of innocence I had left, like a child who refuses to grow up, but like every child I had to grow whether I liked it or not. All I had left is instinct and willpower to survive. Innocence is useless in the world I live in. The world where that piece of moldy bread could be your last, where you wonder where you will sleep next once darkness falls, but worst yet, is when you wonder will you live the next day and see the first light of dawn? I live with that fear everyday, but what is worst than death is to be ignored.

I know the villagers fear me, hate me, and detest my very existence. I could feel it in the core of my being. But like I said, it is worst to be ignored, no one acknowledges that you're there that you're even alive. I'm like air, invisible, but like air, I'm always there whether they acknowledge me or not, I exist and nothing they say and do can contradict that.

They fear me for who I protect them from, I feel no malice towards them, and they do not deserve it. I can only feel empathy; I know intimately what loneliness is like, that all consuming embrace, cold and empty and they fear that embrace. They fear me for what a represent, I represent emptiness, of lost loved ones and they cannot face me because I would cause them to remember their loss and their broken heart.

But I shall protect them; it is my duty, no matter how much they call me monster, demon, no matter how much it hurts. I will stay strong for them even when they beat me and crush my fragile body. I will be strong for them even if they're oblivious to it. I shall be their protector and hero from the shadows; I shall keep the soldiers of the light sane to fight another day for their loved ones, deceased and alive. I shall be their spirit, their Will of Fire, their determination, and personification of the ideals that make Konohagakure. I shall be their sun and warmth when it grows cold and dreary, when the sun and the moon can no longer bring light and comfort. I shall be their idiot to make them feel safe.

And I'm their one and only King of Pranks.

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto," Sarutobi Hiruzen said exasperated, "why did you place flash bombs in the Hyuuga compound?"

"Humph!" Five-year-old Naruto puffed up his cheeks and replied, "Those stuck up bastards need to loosen up! Believe it!" 'Plus, they shouldn't treat one of their own like that.'

"Sigh. Whatever will I do with you?" Naruto crossed his arms in defiance.

"Do nothing then." Sarutobi chuckled.

"Just don't get caught next time, Naruto." Naruto flashed his foxy smile.

"You got it, Old Man! You won't be seeing me for a while! Believe it!" Naruto announced enthusiastically. "See ya later, Old Man." Naruto waved to the aged Hokage and dashed out to do whatever Naruto did. Sarutobi waved absentmindedly back but quickly went back to the every growing pile of paperwork. He gave a defeated sigh then quickly started attacking his arch nemesis.

* * *

Naruto walked cheerfully, hands behind his head, face-splitting smile plastered on his face. He mentally sighed sadly for the looks he was receiving, understanding why but still not liking it. He had many moments when he wanted to shout from the top of the Hokage Monument that the Fourth was his father. But he held himself; he greatly needed a distraction so Naruto jogged then picked up speed to lose the guarding ANBU. Having lost them he did a **transformation**, his new appearance consisted of black bob hair, droopy, emerald eyes, beige complexion, small, straight nose, his Konoha hitai-ite rested around his neck, he wore the standard Konoha shinobi attire, the overall appearance makes him look weak and common and very not like himself especially since he looked a good twenty years of age. He took to the roofs and made for the Uchiha compound where his good friend Uchiha Itachi resided.

* * *

Nine-year-old Itachi was training in an isolated clearing, practicing his kunai aim on multiply targets simultaneously. Naruto continued to watch behind a tree until a kunai found its way towards his head; his hand shot up and grabbed the kunai. "Is that anyway to greet your friend?" He voiced as he stepped away from his hiding spot.

"What are you doing here, Kazeshi?" Itachi asked.

"Can't I come here just to meet my friend?" Itachi stared at him. "Fine, I was bored and needed something to do, happy?" Itachi just shakes his head and continued to train. "Yeah, yeah, ignore me." Naruto turned Kazeshi muttered. Kazeshi watched Itachi for a good ten minutes before silence, except the sound of thuds, become unbearable. "So, how's Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Was the simple answer.

"Good, good… Has he made any friends outside the compound?"

"Hn." This time it sounded slightly… sad.

"Ah, don't worry Itachi, he'll make friends eventually especially when he attends the Academy, just you wait. Now I better be going, see ya!" Kazeshi waved and **body flicker**-ed away.

* * *

Naruto appeared in an alley near his apartment and released his **transformation** and raced to his home. He found a cup of ramen and got it ready to eat, once cooked he dug into his simple, cheap meal. Many cups of ramen later, night had fallen and he went to bed.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto felt inclined to meet Sasuke in person, not in a **transformation**, but as himself, so here he is. Near a lake with a pier, on the pier was Sasuke himself. Naruto sneaked closer to Sasuke and right when he was behind him he tapped his shoulder enticing a yelp of surprise from his lips. He whirled around and saw Naruto grinning mischievously with both hands behind his head.

"What was that for!" demanded childish Sasuke. Naruto ignored the outcry and introduced himself; he pointed a thumb at his chest.

"Names Uzumaki Naruto! And you're looking at the future Hokage! Believe it!" He let his arms drop to his sides and then asked, "What's your name?" He leaned in closer to Sasuke's face.

"Hey!" Sasuke pushed Naruto away and out of his personal space. "Humph! I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He crossed his arms and pouted, "Why did you do that?" Naruto tilted his head in fake confusing.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't lie, you know what I'm saying."

"That your name is Uchiha Sasuke?" Answered Naruto unhelpfully.

"No!" Shouted that, "I mean, why did you have to sneak up on me?"

"AH!" Naruto slammed his fist into his palm as if he had an epiphany. "I was just trying to get your attention." But the mischievous glint in his eyes said otherwise. Sasuke just let it go.

"Why are you here anyways?" He asked in bewilderment. Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just bored, passing by, saw you. So I decided to introduce myself, you did look lonely."

"I'm not lonely."

"Oh really." They had a staring contest, one demanding for the other to admit it while the other stares in defiance. Naruto broke eye contact first. "Wanna play?"

"Really? YAY! So what are we playing?" Naruto grinned and there was a certain glint in his eyes, which could make those who knew him wary for the rest of the day lest they get caught off guard by a well-placed prank. Thus starts the legend of the Prank King from Hell and his secret Right Hand Man.

* * *

**Review please.**


	2. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot!**

'thinking'

"talking"

**jutsu**

* * *

**Four years later…** **(A/N:** _Itachi is thirteen and in ANBU, Sasuke is nine and in the Academy, Naruto is nine and in the Academy_**)**

"Hey Itachi, anything of interest happened?" Naruto in his Kazeshi **transformation** appeared in Itachi's apartment. Silence. Darkness. He didn't see Itachi anywhere so he stopped and stretched his senses and felt Itachi's presence in his bedroom. He approached the appropriate door and knocked. Silence, again. Rustling.

"Come in… Kazeshi," Naruto opened the door and saw Itachi, eyes closed, wrapped in his blanket, "or should I say," Itachi opened his eyes, door now fully open, "Naruto." A pause. Naruto moved and sat right in front of him, he released his **transformation**.

"How?"

"I am no fool. I must admit though, that you had fooled me." Another pause. "I thank you for… taking care, of Sasuke." Something was wrong in his tone.

"Itachi?" He ignored it.

"I ask you to watch out for him for me. He'll need someone to keep him on the right path."

"…Itachi? What's wrong?" Silence. Naruto's hand moved on it's own accord, finding them on Itachi's shoulders. "What's going on?" A sigh. Something is very wrong. He wasn't even looking into his eyes.

"A coup d'état."

"What?"

"The Uchiha's are planning a coup d'état."

"And?" He finally looked at Naruto gave him an empty gaze which made him uneasy.

"I am to kill them all." Naruto then noticed the tear treks.

"Ah…" He loosened his hold on Itachi's shoulders. "Can't you do anything about it?"

"No, if I do not do this a civil war would occur and I cannot allow another to do it."

"What about diplomacy? Negotiations? Did Old Man Hokage order this? Does he even know about this?" Naruto asked frantically.

"No, Sandaime-sama didn't order this Danzou did nor does he know, but I cannot go against it and negotiations never ended well. The Council and Father were to stubborn to negotiate."

"And what role do you play in this exactly?"

"I do not wish for another war let alone a civil war thus I was the perfect candidate to get rid of the Uchiha Clan."

"You couldn't let anyone else accept it could you?"

"Hn."

"If someone else were to accept the mission no one, not even your brother, would be spared…"

"Hn."

"Even if the order was not given by the Sandaime?" Itachi gave slight moment of hesitation then answered.

"Hn." Naruto gave a piercing stare then after awhile consented.

"Fine." Naruto sighed. "I'll take care of Sasuke and knowing you, you'd probably go missing-nin so Sasuke would not become a pariah like me…" Another sigh.

"Yes."

"If I'm to take care of Sasuke, YOU are to tell me _everything_." A pause then a nod, after finishing how he'd go about killing the clan he finished with,

"I will be joining an organization called the Akatsuki. I am to be a spy for Konoha and to find their objective."

"Even after going missing-nin you're still protecting Konoha, you're really dedicated. But really, you think Madara's alive?"

"Hn. He will help destroy the Uchiha Clan as long as I join Akatsuki."

"That's it?" Another nod. "Yeah, alright. When will you execute your… order?"

"In a weeks time."

* * *

Sometime during the week when the massacre of the Uchiha was to occur, Shisui of the **Body Flicker** was found dead in the Naka River with a note saying things contradictory to Shisui's supposed loyalties thus causing the Uchiha Police to hypothysize that he was murdered supposedly by none other then Itachi himself. Naruto, hearing this, **body flicker**-ed to Itachi's apartment to confront him. There he saw him staring at nothing unnerved by this he finally blurted out, "Are you… alright?" he finished awkwardly. No response, then finally after a moments pause he answered.

"Shisui, he tried to use a genjutsu that would make the Uchiha rethink their ways and once again be loyal solely to Konoha. But while he was about to cast the genjutsu Danzou ripped out one of his eyes." A pregnant pause later, he continued. "With one eye missing he met with me at the Naka River, worried about a conflict occuring over his eye he gave me it to me and made it look like he crushed both his eyes."

"I see." Naruto said slowly. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The plan must continue on otherwise I do not know what Madara would do if I do not do as promised."

"I still can't believe he's still alive." Itachi just looked at him blankly as if to say 'Say no more' at this Naruto just rolled his eyes. "So when will you go through with the order?"

"Tomorrow night." Naruto nodded dejectedly.

"I'll keep Sasuke occupied as long as I can. If we meet again whilst you are still… killing them you must, and I'm sure you can, act as if you do not know me. Of course you knew that. Now that's done. I've gotta go. See ya… and good luck." Naruto then **body flicker**-ed away.

* * *

The day when the massacre would occure, Sasuke was eager to go home thankfully, or not so thankfully depending on your opinion, Naruto managed to delay him by asking for a spar but it was not enough. They had a draw, considering Naruto held back considerably and if he were to continue any longer it would have gotten suspicous.

After the spar Sasuke invited Naruto to his home and he accepted without hesitation knowing that Sasuke would need him to face what was to come. Together they raced to the Uchiha compound as the drew closer both started feeling a sense of foreboding one knowing why and the other bemused, so they entered the compound in a more sedate pace.

Naruto's more sensitive nose smelt frest blood and Itachi's scent at this smell Naruto almost panicked but managed to catch himself in time. As one they rounded the corner and before them was carnage. Blood splattered on the the walls of the houses, bodies sprawled in unnatural angles, limbs missing, fresh blood dribbling from the lips of the deceased stuck in a show of great anguish. Sasuke paled, Naruto merely closed his eyes in pain for his friends.

Sasuke ran with all his strength for his home Naruto close behind. He slammed the door open, before him and Naruto stood a man, a silhouette. The first to speak, or yell, was Sasuke. "Who are you?" Itachi stepped away from the shadows reveling his appearace. "Big brother?" He questioned shakely. "Why?" Naruto stood right behind Sasuke where he could see Itachis clearly and yet Itachi couldn't see him, yet.

"Foolish little brother." Everything happened in a flash, a blur of memories and one peculier and alien scent. However, both Sasuke and Naruto were subjected to Itachi's new power, the **Tsukiyomi**. They were in a coma for three days, the contents of the genjutsu differed. Naruto was told by Itachi why he cast **Tsukiyomi** twice on Sasuke, one to inject hate and loathing in him and the second was to protect Sasuke because Madara was near and he didn't want Madara to have a reason to kill Sasuke. As for Sasuke the first **Tsukiyomi** allowed him to activate the **Sharingan** and the second was an implated memory by Itachi. The second **Tsukiyomi** made Sasuke forget that he activated the **Sharingan** and prevent him from remembering certain aspects of that night.

After the three-day coma, Sasuke was a changed boy when he woke, taking heart what his big brother told him to gain strength, to hate him and once he gains the same eyes as him find his person.

Naruto sneaked out of his dreary white room and crept into Sasuke's private room in the Konoha Hospital, he did not like whst he saw though. Dark cloud had descended on Sasuke and Naruto was deteremined to be rid of it, he had to take care of him emotionally, mentally, and physically he did promise Itachi that after all. So he stayed with Sasuke til a nurse told him to leave and he was once again in his dreary white room. For the most part his Old Man Hokage visited him as much as he could and he of course had to convince his Grandfather in all but blood that he was fine which he marjinally succeeded. Once both were ready to be discharged Naruto and Sasuke made a beeline for the Uchiha compound.

At the compound you wouldn't think anything tragic happened days before, everything was sparkly clean not a bloodstain in sight or dead remains.

Both sat in the Uchiha Clan Head living room, silence permeated the room and Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"What did you see?" The cloud of darkness thickened.

"I saw my family die over and over for three days."

"What're ya gonna do about it?"

"I'll avenge my family and restore my clan." Silence.

"Sasuke, what is Itachi to you?" In anger, Sasuke slamed his hands onto the living room table.

"Don't say that man's name!" He practically shouted. Naruto moved his hands in a placating manner.

"Calm down, Sasuke. If you really want to defeat Itachi you shouldn't act hot-headed and reckless." He said with a frown.

"What do you know, deadlast?" Sasuke spat. Naruto's frown deepened.

"A lot actually." He crossed he arms across his chest.

"Prove it." Naruto started thinking, 'I'm sorry Itachi, I think you pushed him to far and you did tell me to take care of him.'

"What do you want to know?"

"If you really know that man tell me why he killed the Clan."

"Fine." Naruto sighed, 'I really should stop doing that.' "Itachi did it cause he loved you. Believe it."

"If he loved me why did he kill the Clan?-!" He screeched.

"Cause he didn't want you to die." That definitely caught him off-guard. Then he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto sighed again.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this but you deserve to know." Naruto then launched into storytelling mode telling all that was related to the Massacre or what Sasuke started calling it, the Purge.

"Stupid big brother…"

"I know right." Then Sasuke suddenly adopted a look of confusion.

"How do you know all this?" He asked in suspicion. Naruto scratched his head and gave a face-splitting grin.

"Ah hee hee. Do you know this guy, he had black bob hair, droopy, emerald green eyes, beige complexion… Ya know…" Sasuke had a look of contemplation then epiphany and finally pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"YOU! You're Kazeshi?-!" Naruto then gave a hearty laugh.

"Got it right in one! Believe it!"

"Tch." Then a pause. "But what has that got to do with Itachi?"

"I'm his best non-Uchiha friend. So he confided in me, that and he knew my identity. He told my many things as Kazeshi but he entrusted me with you as Naruto. Believe it." They both smiled, the darkness long gone from Sasuke's heart.

* * *

**Review please.**


	3. Genin Graduate

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot!**

'thinking'

"talking"

**jutsu**

* * *

**Three years after massacre… (A/N:** _Itachi is sixteen and missing-nin and in Akatsuki as a spy for Konoha, Sasuke and Naruto are twelve and in the Academy_**)**

Two silhouettes moved in the shadows towards the Hokage Monument. Once they climbed the bluff with chakra they set to work. Using waterproof paint that only a jutsu that uses water chakra can get rid of. They worked against the clock, the sun slowly rising, the last touch and they **body flicker**-ed to the Uchiha compound, the deed done.

In the morning, the people gazed sleepily at the Monument, then someone screamed in horror at the sight that greeted them. The ninjas were either laughing or in rage at the desecration of the Monument. The Prank King from Hell and his secret Right Hand Man struck again.

* * *

At the Academy during lunch, Naruto and Sasuke sit together under a tree, Naruto on the swing, Sasuke on the grass, both eating their lunch. A comfortable silence had filled the air a long time ago. Sasuke broke the silence.

"Tomorrow we'll be having the Genin exam…" He turned to look at Naruto. "Why don't you show them what you can do?"

"Why should I?" He whined. Sasuke smirked.

"To see their expressions." Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"Now you're talking." Silence once again filled the air. Both started reminiscing about the past. Naruto was thinking about how glad he was for telling Sasuke the truth about Itachi and what he contained, they soon become brothers in everything but blood he was also proud of Sasuke for being the top of the class.

Sasuke was thinking how glad he was for Naruto telling him about Itachi and for telling his own dark secret, he finally understood why Naruto got those glares of distain. He also considered himself and Naruto brothers in everything but blood and that Naruto was stronger than himself but he didn't care he knew why he was; it was a necessary skill for him so he could survive. The bell rang marking the end of lunch break.

* * *

At the end of the Academy Naruto and Sasuke went to their secret training ground, it was far from the village but not to far, it was big enough to use large scale effect jutsu, there was also a waterfall, perfect for practicing chakra control. For the rest of the day, they trained together relentlessly; their training regime was as bad, maybe worse, as Maito Gai and Rock Lee. Once the sunset, they left the clearing for their homes, the Uchiha compound for Sasuke and an empty rundown apartment for Naruto.

The day of the Genin exams, Naruto sits in Sasuke's kitchen early in the morning eating breakfast with the Uchiha. Sasuke gulped the food that was in his mouth and started talking, "Naruto," Naruto stops a second to show he's paying attention, "don't forget to not hold back during the exams."

"But I want to be in the same team as you."

"Yeah, me too. But you don't have to worry, remember, you said that the rookie of the year, the kunoichi of the year and the deadlast are to be in the same team. I'm the rookie of the year and you're the deadlast, even if you do your best in the Genin exam you'll still stay a deadlast because the grades during the Academy and the test will determine your level."

"Oh, right. I forgot. Hee hee hee." He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Okay Sasuke, I'll do what you say."

* * *

**At the Academy…**

"Sasuke~" Naruto whined. "I thought I could show off this time. You know I was looking forward to it! Believe it!" Sasuke just shrugged.

"I thought it was a good idea, I suspect Mizuki is up to no good." Naruto became serious.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's been glancing at you ever since we sat down."

"…Fine. I'll just have to flunk the Genin exams then, huh? If I don't get to become a Genin because you told me to fail I'll sue you. Believe it!"

"Hn. Sorry about that. I just think that whatever he has planed for you will be bad and they only way he can approach you is if you fail."

"I get it, I get it. You're just looking out for me." Naruto grinned. "Seems you've grown up, isn't that cute, Sa-su-ke?" Naruto purred, his face leaning closer to Sasuke's. Sasuke pushed him away.

"Shut up!"

And thus the Genin Exams began.

* * *

"**Clone Jutsu**!" Out of the chakra-induced smoke appeared three sickly looking clones of Naruto, all three looking whitewashed.

"Naruto, you fail!" Iruka annouced.

"But Iruka-sensai~!"

"Why don't you pass him, Iruka? He did make three clones." Mizuki defended. Naruto then thought, 'Something's up, Mizuki never acted nice to me before or helped me even.'

"I can't, even if he made three clones they're not usable in battle. I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail." Iruka really did sound sorry but all Naruto could do was give a dejected face and sighed.

"Fine." And he even walked out dejectedly.

* * *

**Out at the swing…**

Naruto with his accute hearing could hear the whispers against him; again he ignored them in favor of listening to Mizuki approach.

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" Mizuki gave him a slightly strained smile.

"Okay, Mizuki-sensai." 'I wonder what he's going to say.'

* * *

**At the roof of a building…**

There were two people sitting on the roof, one big one and one small one. The big one started talking,

"Naruto, don't be angry at Iruka. He's just looking out for."

"What do you know?" Naruto muttered a picture-perfect of a disgruntled student.

"He see's himself in you and only wants you to be prepared."

"But I really wanted to graduate! Believe it!"

"Well, I'm not suppose to say this but there's another way to graduate."

"Really?" 'As far as I know, there's only one way to graduate.'

"Yeah, all you have to do is…" Mizuki told Naruto what the test entailed. 'So that's your game, is it Mizuki-teme?'

* * *

**In the Hokage Tower…**

"There I got the scroll, now time to get out."

"Naruto? What are you-"

"Sorry Old Man! **Sexy jutsu**!" In Naruto's place now stood a blonde beauty with the most perfect breasts, narrow waist, delicious hips and scrumptious legs. It was too much for the Old Man to take and out came a burst of blood knocking the closet pervert unconscious. Naruto ran from the Hokage Tower as fast as his legs could carry him and left to the designated location.

* * *

**Far way in the forest near an abondened shack…**

"Huh? Where's Mizuki-bastard? Ah well, might as well learn something while I'm waiting." Naruto then ploppd down and opened the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. "Let's see… **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. I perfect one for me; all I need is a lot of chakra… Cool! This could be used for training too! Hm, to bad I can't teach Sasuke this jutsu, he'd pass out from chakra exhaustion." Naruto then got up. "Well, time to try it out!"

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Naruto sat down once again. "Wha… Finally mastered it." Suddenly, Iruka burst from the foliage.

"Naruto!" Iruka pointed at Naruto accusingly, "I found you!"

"Hee hee, ya got me Iruka-sensai." He gave the universal sign of surrender.

"Stupid Naruto!" Iruka bonked his head. "Why did you take the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing?"

"'Cause Mizuki-sensai said if I learned one jutsu from the Scroll I could graduate and become Genin."

"Mizuki said that?" Then Iruka heard the sound of kunai and shuriken flying towards them. "Look out!" He pushed Naruto out of the way causing him to take all the damage.

"Iruka-sensai?"

"Naruto! Give me the Scroll!" Mizuki demanded.

"Huh? Wha?"

"No, Naruto! Don't give him the Scroll! He tricked you!" Iruka warned.

"Don't listen to him, he hates you like everyone else! Do you want to know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki said with a smirk.

"NO! Mizuki! It's forbidden!" By now Iruka was frantic to shut Mizuki up.

"Twelve years ago, the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon attacked Konoha-"

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

"-nothing could stop it so the Forth Hokage sealed the Fox Demon into a new born child and did you know something?"

"What?" Naruto whispered.

"There was a law placed to make it forbidden to tell you, that YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX!" Mizuki then laughed in glee thinking he one-upped Naruto. As for Naruto he was trying not to laugh causing him to hide his face but in the effort of trying to control himself. Mizuki took that chance and threw once of his two foldable Fuma shuriken. Iruka seeing the danger knocked Naruto down and blocked it with his own body shocking Naruto badly.

"Iruka-sensai… Why?" Tears flowed down Iruka's face and he smiled down at Naruto.

"When I was young I was lonely so and I always looked for attention so I acted the clown and pranked people. You see Naruto, I see myself in you, I understand."

"Iruka-sensai…" Naruto muttered in awe.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, that I wasn't there for you at the very beginning." It was too much for Naruto to take so he ran away with the Scroll.

* * *

**In the trees of Konoha…**

"Naruto, give me the Scroll! Mizuki tricked you! Let me help!" Iruka stated. Naruto just glanced at Iruka then body tackled him to the ground. "Ugh… Naruto…how did you know…that…I was," Iruka poofed into smoke revealing, "Mizuki?" Naruto panted and fell back against the trunk of a tree.

"Because…I'm Iruka." 'Naruto' puffed into smoke revealing none other than Iruka.

"Tch, I don't understand you Iruka. Didn't that Fox kill your parents? Why do you defend him?" Mizuki suddenly smirked. "That Fox brat's like me, he'd do anything for power so stop fooling yourself."

"You're right the Fox would do anything for power… But Naruto isn't the Fox! He's my student and Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja!"

"Che, to think I was going to kill you last but I changed my mind. DIE, IRUKA!" Out from behind the tree Naruto, intercepted the Fuma shuriken. "It's the Demon brat." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"If ya hurt Iruka-sensai, I'm gonna kill ya!" He declared, Mizuki's smirk came back once again.

"Big words for an Academy Student. Let's see what you've got."

"You hurt Iruka-sensai, so I'm going to give it back a hundredfold!" Naruto crossed his index fingers together and gathered a large amount of chakra. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Orange-blue clones filled the forest clearing. Mizuki suddenly didn't look as confident anymore.

"Wha?"

"Get him!" Original Naruto yelled. The orange-blue wave crushed violently against Mizuki and once the clones dispersed he was left a twitching mess of blood and bruises. "Opps. Hee hee," Naruto scratched his head in embarassment, "I think I overdid it." Iruka just smile.

"Nah, I think he deserved it." Then Iruka motioned Naruto closer. "Come here Naruto."

"Iruka-sensai?"

"Close your eyes." Naruto closed his eyes but still asked.

"Sensai?" Suddenly he felt cool air rush at his forehead then just as suddenly a warm unfamilier weight rested on his head.

"You can open your eyes now." And when he did he saw a smile and that his sensai didn't have his forehead protector on so he slowly rose his hands to touch that foreign object on his head. "Congrates Naruto, you've finally graduated." Slowly, every so slowly, a happy and excited smile appeared on his face.

"YATTA!" Naruto cheered and as he cheered he tackle-hugged Iruka.

"Ow, ow ow! Naruto! I'm still injured here!"

"Hee hee, sorry Iruka-sensai. Hey, can we have Ichiraku Ramen?" Iruka smiled.

"Yes."

"RAMEN!"

Naruto finally graduated and became a Genin. The first step to becoming a true Shinobi of the Konoha and the start of many adventures…

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
